scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
The Site= Is this real? Yes. This is for roleplayers. What does SCP Roleplay Wiki for? This is about roleplaying and also an unofficial SCP wiki. This is also an SCP crossover wiki. Is it alright if writing anything was a good idea? Jawohl. This is also a crossover-roleplaying wiki. Is there a crossover between the SCP Universe and also the My Little Pony Universe? Yes. Go ask the boss of this wiki for more info. Who are the administrators? Scarlet Marines, Mobile Task Force Unit-2481, and Sawgirl Morales. Why is there an SCP-MLP crossover universe? It was created by the founder Scarlet Marines because it needs to be twenty-percent cooler. Is it okay to spam or vandalize? NO! No spamming, vandalizing, trolling, or insult were allowed. If you do that, then you'll get blocked. Why do I have to read the Terms of Service? You have to read it. Otherwise you don't wanna create your character and doing the spamming, trolling, vandalizing, etc. might make you banned and blocked. If you do that then you'll get reported to the Vandalism-Spam Task Force by someone. |-| FOI= Why is the factions known as factions of interests? Because it was for any factions. What is PI-6? PI-6 was a splinter faction of the SCP Foundation's Mobile Task Forces. What is Umbra Die? Umbra Die, Latin for Shadow Day, was a social terrorist network. It was formed from Pi-2. What is Pi-2? It was a multi-purpose task force organization consisted of several mobile task forces and task forces. What is the United Earth Federation? The United Earth Federation was a federal socialist military organization led by Expeditionary Admiral Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope and Admiral of the Military Vassily Aleksander Petrenko. What is the Federal Defense Army? The Federal Defense Army, in German Bundesheer, was a military organization led by the above leaders. What are Umbra Die Mercs? Umbra Die Mercs were the private army of Umbra Die. They are consisted of several soldiers who retired or were just civilians. Is Umbra Die a reference to Cordis Die? Yes. Umbra Die was a reference to Cordis Die, the main enemy faction from Black Ops II. Why is one of the faction called Schutzstaffel Batallion D? Read that section. Why is the Axis Powers are back, this time interested in SCPs? Read it again or you're turned into a pony. What is the United States Military Expeditionary Fleet? It was an expeditionary force created by the United States government in the behalf of Admiral Calliope. What is the New Soviet Union Expeditionary Fleet? It was a Russian expeditionary force created by the Russian Federation government in the behalf of the UEF leader. Why is there a Royal Equestrian Entity Corps? The Royal Equestrian Entity Corps? Go ask this guy. What is PI-6? PI-6, full name Personal Interest (Group) 6, was a splinter faction of the SCP Foundation's Task Forces. |-| Characters= Who is Colonel Walter Amsel? He's a supporting character, known for breaking the fourth wall. Who is Commander James REDACTED? He's the leader of PI-6. Who is SCP-371-X? A Xara-class SCP. If ya call her an it then she'll kill you with her tendrils. Calling her SCP-371-X might ALSO anger her. Just call her Sawgirl Morales or just Saw. Why is Admiral Calliope a gamer? He loves to play games. He also plays Surgeon Simulator 2013, which amde him insane. Who is Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope? He's the leader of Pi-2, Umbra Die, the Federal Defense Army, and the UEF. What is V1 Command? V1 Command was a command group of 13 individuals who are comprised of people from political, military and scientific backgrounds. Who was Grant Dimitri Victor Sherman? He was the leader of the UEF IV Marine Expeditionary Force. |-| Crossover Stories= What is SCP: Operation Gotterdammerung? SCP: Operation Gotterdammerung (German for Twilight of the Gods) was an MLP-SCP crossover story made by Scarlet Marines. It was changed to SCP: Fighting for the Rights of Others. Why is SCP: Operation Gotterdammerung changed to SCP: Fighting for the Rights of Others? It was renamed because the founder of this wiki doesn't have the name for it. |-| My Little Pony= Why is there a My Little Pony sub-page here? Contact the founder for further informations. Does the characters of MLP-FIM will appear in SCP: Fighting for the Rights of Others? Yes. It was put on hold until SCP: Fighting for the Rights of Others was launched again, this time on his deviantArt account. Why isn't SCP: Fighting for the Rights of Others in his dA account? He was busy with Fallout: Equestria - Of Their Own Accord and several MLP-Disaster Fictions. Now sod it off or else you'll be turned to a pony by me!